


Dream Big, Little One

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Big/Little Shenanigans, Everybody is happy!, F/M, M/M, Multi, fraternity au, it's cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big/Little hits the fraternity house and Martha Washington turns it upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Big, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is your friendly neighborhood author here! Returning readers: I have never been more sorry for an absence. I missed you guys too. New readers: please remember to start at the beginning of the series and read to this point to get the most out of this series. Also: this one is cute! It's all just fluff. Not really any angst and very little smut if any at all. Enjoy loves!

“I call this emergency executive meeting to order at 7:39 PM. It looks like everyone is here so we can finally begin,” George Frederick opened the meeting, throwing obvious shade at George Washington who had walked in just then, pulling a shirt on to attempt to cover some of the hickeys and scratches on his torso. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not going to apologize for being late when y’all are the ones who decided exec needed to meet when I was in the middle of something. Martha sends her regards in the form of a ‘fuck you and your terrible timing’ because she’s always so eloquent,” George threw in casually while he joined the rest of the men at the table. 

Laf looked around at the group. All of the officers were in attendance: George Frederick as President, George Washington as Vice President, Laf as New Member VP, Aaron as Membership VP, and Herc as Risk Management and Safety VP. They were missing a Treasurer and Programs VP now that Seabury was out of the picture, which was the reason for the meeting Laf assumed. 

“Alright, fuckers, no need to get testy. We can all get back to our women, men, and children if we just focus. As some of you know, I am stepping down from President. The whole hazing right under my nose thing has put me off from positions of power, and as a senior, I’m exhausted. So I’m going to be stepping down and partying until graduation. Which means I have to get you heathens set up before I leave. Congratulations, George, maybe you can revive the mood with Martha when you tell her she’s the new first lady of the house. That means we need to fill the following positions until spring elections: Vice President/Social, Treasurer, and Programs. Before we start pulling in new people, does anyone want to move up or around?” George was doodling as he spoke, sounding thoroughly bored even with excitement dancing behind his eyes. 

“I could move up to be vice president. I feel like I’ve more than proved my organization abilities. I’m not sure I would be any good at social though,” Burr volunteered. 

George Frederick nodded his head, taking some more notes down on his pad of paper. “Yeah, you’ve always had a pretty good head on your shoulders. What if you delegated social to the little Virginian? The one with the nice outfits?” 

“You mean Thomas?” Aaron supplied helpfully. 

“Yeah, that one. He seems pretty social. Any objections? No? OK, good. Now we have Treasurer, Programs, and Membership. Any other movement? No? Alright, well, time to throw around some names. The bar opens in 30 minutes so chop chop, boys,” George looked at them each in turn. 

Herc was the next to speak up, “OK. Think about the traits of each position. Treasurer needs to be good with money and good at encouraging people to stay on top of their dues. Programs needs to be creative; the house will fall apart if we don’t have good brotherhood events. Membership needs to be able to throw a hell of a party and teach us not to be awkward little fucks around new people ‘cause you know we need help with that.” 

Laf pitched in, “I’ve always thought Knox was good with people. Maybe he’d want Membership?” 

George Frederick gave them finger guns. “Yeah, he’s been an overly friendly fuck for a long time. I’ll put him on the roster. Two more.” 

“One: is your new favorite word fuck? Two: Do we have to fill in positions with initiated members?” George Washington finally stepped into the conversation. 

George F. countered back, “One: _Fuck_ you and _fuck_ off. Two: normally, but these are special circumstances so if you honestly think a new member is gonna do a better job than someone who’s been here, that’s your own grave to dig.” 

Washington looked at the group, “Alright hear me out then. Herc, I think you could take on programs. You do floor bonding shit with your RA job: This isn’t even all that different. As for treasurer, Dr. Schuyler said that Hamilton is absolutely blowing away his personal and business finances course. He would probably be great at treasurer. Then we could be done with this meeting, and I could go give Martha the good news.” 

Herc muttered, “Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?” and the group burst into laughter. Everyone accepted the new exec as it stood and started gathering their things. 

George Frederick cleared his throat and everyone instinctively settled back in around the table. “Just a few more things. Y’all need to figure out big little. As outgoing president, I would recommend doing it, like, yesterday. The house was in turmoil because of this hazing thing, now the pledges are acting up because they have little guidance because of extenuating circumstances. They need someone to act in loca parentis, and the sooner they have a big, the sooner we can return to business as usual. You feel me? … Good. Now, last thing,” George sighed and made a show of looking up from his stuff. “Thanks for the years of good presidency. I didn’t have a _terrible_ time, and I know I’m leaving the house in capable hands. Alright, heathens, I call my last meeting to a close at 8:03 PM. You’re dismissed.” 

\----------

Laf sat in their second surprise meeting of the week. Well, it wasn’t a surprise to them, but it was a surprise to the pledges that were gathered around the table. John was sitting to Laf’s left with his wrist braces resting on the table framing his face. He couldn’t write so he just had his head down until Alex finished making his list and could write for him. Everyone was frantically ranking the members of the house who were eligible to be big brothers. As they were filling out their lists, the eligible brothers were also compiling lists of the pledges that they would like to be their little brother. At the end of the day, the new exec sans Thomas and Alex would meet to match the lists so that it would be as fair as possible. 

Laf had made their list earlier and given it to George Washington to hold. They absolutely loved the big little partnership. It was a great way to be introduced to house intricacies and even campus culture. Your big was like your roadmap to success: they had been through so many things that you had a wealth of knowledge to pull from that you wouldn’t have otherwise, they had connections that you could also form with less work than you’d normally have to put in, and they function as a sounding board when you need to make big decisions. And all that came down to what order you wrote the names down on the paper. 

Laf looked around the room and took in the different expressions on the boys faces. There was no talking while lists were being formed. That way no one would be afraid to rank the same person as number one or the last one they would want. Some of the boys had started at the bottom and were cautiously ranking their way up. Some had known exactly who they wanted as their number one but had no idea how to fill in the rest of their list. Some had even known the exact order of their list and were just sitting there going back through it as if to double check that there wasn’t a name out of place. It was cute, really, to observe the differences in personality. 

Laf sent John over to James when it became obvious that Alex was going to be the last one done with his list. John whispered his answers to James who seemed amused, but didn’t comment on his choices. John brought their lists over and nudged Alex’s chair with his foot. Alex looked up scowling and they had a silent conversation through body language that amounted to John telling Alex he was stupid for taking so long, and Alex responding that John could stick his opinions in a rather unsavory place with little lubricant. 

It took Alex around 15 more minutes to realize that everyone else was done before he blushed and turned in his list, the last few names hastily filled in. Laf stood up, holding the 12 lists. “Okay, mes amies, the exec board will look at these lists and pair you with your big. The rest of our meeting you can talk and chat as long as it’s not about what you wrote on your list. Reveal will be two Fridays from now. Fill out this sheet with your mailing address, phone number, interests, shirt size, food preferences, etc. so that your big will not be totally without lights to your interests. Does everybody ‘ave a paper?”

With a round of nods, Laf told them all to get started and settled in beside John to fill out his interest sheet. He was full of questions, as per usual. “So, why do they need to know this? Like some of these seem really random.” 

“Well, if there is a tie, we can use this to best match big and little. Mainly it’s just so that your big can give you things you like to ease the pain of being fucked with for the next two weeks. See, the bigs don’t want you to know who they are until reveal, so they will, ah, _mislead_ you to keep you on your toes. It’s a pretty fun game on this side. Most of the time, you’ll know who it is regardless,” they responded, filling in the first few answers without having to check with John. 

John nodded, settling back into the space between his arms. It was killing him to not have the mobility he was used to, and Laf felt bad for him, but there was nothing they could do until he was for sure healed. “Alright, favorite food?” 

John rolled so he could look at Laf. There was mischief in his eyes which meant he wasn’t going to make this easy. They sighed as he answered, “Homemade or fast food?” 

“Both,” Laf countered easily. 

John thought for a moment, “Chicken and dumplins and chicken, bacon, ranch wraps. Next question?” 

Laf wrote in the John’s answers. “Okay, next question. Favorite thing to do outside of class?” 

John smirked, causing Laf to groan. They could pretty much predict John’s answer. They listened anyways when John answered, “Well, _obviously_ that’s you darlin’.” 

Laf wrote down their own name on the line. “Anything else, mon amour? Since we can’t actually do that until you’ve ‘ealed fully?” 

John pouted and laid his head back on the table. “I feel fine, Effy. I don’t have to use my hands, and we won’t know if I’m healed until we try!” 

“And as soon as the doctor clears you, I will be willing to try. For now, if you’re feeling restless we can go for another walk?” Laf finished answering some of the questions for John since he obviously wasn’t in the mood. The idea of a walk obviously wasn’t helpful as John took to bouncing his head of the table. Laf shoved a pillow under his head and collected everyone’s information sheets. 

“Cheer up, mon chou. By tonight, I will know who your big is,” Laf kissed John’s head as the group of pledges dispersed. 

John perked up for just a second. “You’ll tell me who my big is?” 

Laf smiled and looked John right in the eyes, “Absolutely not. But I will run us a nice bath.” 

\----------

George settled back onto his bed, arms wrapped behind his head as Martha kissed him soundly. “Well, Mr. President, are you going to tell me who our little is or not?” 

George quirked his eyebrow, pulling Martha into his chest and kissing her head. “How do you even know I got a little? And since when is my little also your little?” 

“You got that dumb, ‘Look at me, I got something,’ face on, and Aaron texted me to ask if he was supposed to take attendance during big/little matching and if I was excused or not. Now spill, who’s our new little brother?” she looked up at him, and he couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with her. She was five feet of solid determination, wrapped in intelligence and grace. And she was the hottest woman he had ever met. But what really sealed the deal for him was the fact that she was worked so seamlessly into his life and he into hers that they could pretty much read each other’s emotions and body language perfectly. 

“Well, George Frederick got Charles Lee,” he diverted. Martha gave him a look that said she was onto his game but played along anyways. 

“Oh, that’s good. He needs someone since Seabury turned out to be a raging twat waffle. And they seem like a good match,” she said while tracing small circles across his abs with her fingertips. “Anyone else we know?” 

“Herc got James. That one was easy, the put each other as number one on their lists. A large amount of people wanted Laf, but Laf was only willing to take another little if Aaron also got one and was ok with it. Luckily, Aaron matched with Alexander of all people, so Laf took Thomas as a second little. You know, as first lady you totally could have came today. Then you would have already known all this.” Martha had shifted from cuddling into his side to straddling his waist and rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t give me that lip, Georgey. I don’t want to intrude on y’all’s decisions or anything. Besides, you know I like hearing this stuff directly from you. No sense in keeping me waiting,” she said with an exaggerated pout. 

George ran his thumb over her bottom lip before pulling her down for another kiss. When they broke apart, he cupped her chin. “It’s John. Little John. Laf was more excited than I’ve ever seen them. Said that you and I are exactly what he needs right now.” 

Martha legitimately squealed and started bouncing up and down which would have been cuter had she not been bouncing on his abdomen. Still, George laughed and put his hands on her thighs to keep her from bouncing too hard. He ran his hands up towards the hem of her leisure shorts hoping to change the mood from excited and goofy to something else when Martha climbed off of him. George realized then that she had been talking the whole time that he had been appreciating her legs. “What was that, love? I was admiring the view.” 

Martha rolled her eyes at him, pulling him from where he was laying on the bed. “Don’t be a space cadet, George. I was asking what we were going to make for him! Do you have any baskets planned? What about a reveal theme? We should probably come up with that first so the shirts have time to get in. Did they give you an information sheet? Do you have a fake texting app? Nevermind, I have one and I can do that part: It’ll fuck with him more…”

Martha tapered off as she realized George was looking at her with a strange expression. “Martha, sweetie, we don’t do any of that stuff for big/little.” 

Martha looked at him genuinely distressed. “How on earth do you get to know your little and make them feel special and appreciated? Where do they get all of their fraternity spirit if not from your gifts and attention?” 

George could see her expression shift from slight panic to determination and could already feel that this big/little experience was going to be different from all the ones before it. “Listen, Georgey, I’m going to make a phone call or two, but we can fix your _obviously broken_ system and make it better. You’ll need to rally the bigs and have them back here as soon as possible. Can you do that?”

George sighed. She didn’t have to know that there was already a meeting for all bigs scheduled for that night. He looked at his phone and pretended to send out a message and instead checked the time. There was another hour before that meeting was scheduled. “Will about an hour from now work? Laf will have to officially hand out the information packets, but they won’t take long and then we will be all yours.” 

Martha nodded excitedly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. “Thank you, Mr. President. Now I’ve gotta go get some supplies and rally the troops. See you in an hour?” 

She waved as she left his room. He wasn’t sure what she was up to, but he trusted her. Might as well let her work her magic. George shot message to the rest of his exec to let them know that Martha would be taking over the big/little meeting as a heads up. Everyone sent back a confirmation message and the game was set. They would just have to wait and see what she was up to. 

\----------

There were very few things that threw Herc for a loop, but Martha’s idea of big/little was one of them. He had sat at the meeting and listened to her talk about the importance of gifts and staying anonymous until reveal and then having a strong reveal. He had watched her demonstrate how to make canvas crafts and wooden crafts and painted coolers, and he had developed a new appreciation for ‘sorority girl chic’ and all the work that they put into their big/little relationship. However, he didn’t know how to take that and apply it to his relationship with James. 

Under pressure, he had made a favorite foods basket and left it outside his door with a note that was full of puns that the sorority girls assigned to help him had come up with. He had come up with an activity basket filled with a movie voucher for them to go see something after reveal, tickets to a hockey game for a local team that they were both interested in, and some pocket board games because he knew James had a secret love for that sort of thing. 

But while the others were busy in the woodshop or painting, he couldn’t come up with anything clever to craft. It had been a week, and his ‘team’ was getting restless. He could only take so much, so after an hour of brainstorming where everyone wanted to do something with apples of all things (because he’s going to be a teacher and they would be _so cute_ Herc had heard so many times) Herc sent the girls home and grumpily went to his retreat in the RA office of Franklin. He had originally wanted to be alone, but when he walked in and saw Peggy sitting at the desk, he wasn’t too disappointed in the company. 

She looked up when he walked in, a blush spreading prettily across her cheeks. Peggy was the youngest Schuyler, but definitely could rival her sisters in the looks department. Not that Herc had ever looked at her that way. She stood up to give him a hug, which was definitely not unusual in itself, but today made the rest of the room feel like someone had turned off the air conditioner. He pushed any weird thoughts out of his head, chalking it up to stress. “So, Pegs, how is volleyball going? I see that Eliza couldn’t get you home before bringing you over here,” Herc said jokingly while he tried not to let his eyes wander. She was in her volleyball practice uniform which was basically skin tight white and black spandex that left nothing to the imagination. 

Peggy, luckily, didn’t seem to notice Herc looking at her differently than usual. “Honestly? It’s ridiculous. I’m the oldest one on the team and the best, but we still have to have a vote to see if I get to remain captain. But you know me, I enjoy the sport too much to want to quit.” She paused letting a range of emotions pass over her features. She was very expressive for a 19 year old. She had always resented the fact that she was held back from being only one year below her sisters, but her father had thought that all the girls needed an extra year at home before going into school so they were all a year older than the average of their grade. “What about you? The girls mentioned that you had gotten a little! That’s exciting, right?” 

Herc must have grimaced because Peggy’s expression immediately softened. “What’s wrong? Big/little stressing you out?” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and was that a shiver he felt? He tried not to think too hard about it. 

“It’s just all this ‘crafting’ stuff that has thrown me off. James just doesn’t seem like the ‘make me crafts’ type, you know?” Herc tried to explain. Peggy looked like she got it thankfully. 

“Have you considered crafts that could be considered useful?” His look must have clued her into the fact he had no idea what she was talking about. “Like, make him a pin board to help keep him organized? Or, like, y’all drink, right? Make him a cooler. I have one already sanded in my room. Don’t give me that look. I am aware that I’m underage, but so is James I bet. Actually, we could go get it, and I could help you paint. What about that hockey stick you broke? We could paint that with your letters too.” 

Herc nodded along. Those were actually really good ideas, and the Schuyler house wasn’t too far away. “I’ll walk with you and we can bring the stuff to paint back here to my room? If that’s ok with you, I don’t want to have you out too late or anything with school tomorrow,” Herc stumbled through the phrase. He felt weirdly nervous that she would say no, but one look at her gathering up her bag told him otherwise. 

“Let me get that for you,” Herc said once she had all of her stuff together. He hefted the bag over his shoulders, carrying it with ease. He caught Peggy staring, but instead of looking away like she usually did, she met his eyes with a blush. 

With another small touch on his arm, they were walking out the door. “What a gentleman. Thank you, Herc,” she said with a smirk. Herc couldn’t help but smile as his heart warmed at her words. 

Their walk over and back was filled with general small talk. It was only a little weird that they knew so much about each other on the surface but had so many small details that could be filled in to make the conversation lively. Herc was more astounded than he had any right to be that Peggy seemed just like any other college student, expressing her opinions and making the same jokes they did. He even thought he caught her flirting with him a time or two, but he told himself he must be mistaken. They had made it back to his dorm before he even realized. 

As they got settled in with stencils and painting supplies, Peggy cursed. “Shit, I forgot to change out of my uniform. I can’t paint in this or my dad will kill me.” 

Herc had an idea, but almost didn’t say anything because the thought alone made him blush. “I mean, I have some clothes that I don’t mind getting dirty,” he awkwardly backpedaled as he realized that his sentence could be taken as a double entendre, “I mean like if paint got on it I wouldn’t mind or anything, you know? I’m shutting up now. I’ll just grab those clothes.” He walked into his bedroom as Peggy laughed openly in the main room where they were set up. 

He grabbed some athletic shorts and an old fraternity shirt and handed them to her. He pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and she walked away, reminding him not to touch anything until she got back. He was never good at following directions, so he filled his time with rearranging the paint bottles by color gradient and the brushes by purpose. When she came back out, Herc was hard pressed to look away. Something about the way she looked in his clothes was doing something weird with his heart. Trying to focus, he pointed to their collection of craft supplies. “Alright, captain. I’m all ears, what are we working on first?” 

The actual crafting was harder than Herc had imagined. Where he was good with tactile things like sewing and knitting and clay, he had never had the patience for paint. Luckily, Peggy was a natural artist and helped him hold his hand steady while he did everything from lettering to painting an ice rink. By the time they had finished, it was almost 3 AM, and they were both hysterical from laughing so much at each other and stories they had shared. As she went to change back to hand Herc his paint covered clothes, Herc pulled her in for a hug. “Nah, just keep them. You look better in them than I ever did anyways.” There was that blush he was so fond of, this time accompanied by a playful push. “So what can I do to say thank you for helping me not be a shitty big? Whatever you want.” 

Peggy looked away bashfully, seemingly embarrassed all of the sudden. “What about a ride home and then dinner sometime? Just you and me?” she asked almost inaudibly. Maybe she had been flirting with him earlier? Herc’s breath caught in his chest. Was it wrong of him to want to go on a date with her? They were both legal and it wasn’t like he was trying to get in her pants immediately. 

“I thought I was the one doing you a favor,” he joked, lightening the tension in the room, “I would love to take you to dinner. In the morning we can talk about it some more. You have my number right?” 

She immediately brightened and nodded her head. Conversation fell back into place as he drove her home, both full of smiles. 

\----------

Reveal night came around faster than anyone had anticipated. Alex had watched as gifts had poured into their room for each person, including himself. It had been amazing really. John had gotten a blanket that was the same color as the legacy bid night shirts with letters on it, but embroidered underneath was the phrase ‘Write Your Own Legacy’ and a note was pinned to it. Alex hadn’t gotten to read the note, but it had made John cry good tears so he was sure it was phenomenal. Thomas and James’ bigs had gotten together to do a combined basket. Their note was something about family and how they were excited to add them to theirs. Alex hadn’t really gotten to look at their gifts much, but they had a nervous excitement that you could feel. Alex had received less flashy gifts from whoever his big was, but he was no less impressed or grateful. 

By far, Alex’s favorite gift had been the beautiful feather quills and monogrammed ink pot that his big had gotten him. The person who he’d been talking to understood that he was a tactile writer: he only wrote with certain pens and only typed on a specific keyboard and he felt like it made his writing better. He could better inject himself into his work with the right tools, and as someone who took pride in his work, Alex appreciated the understanding and encouragement from whoever his big was. 

They had all also received decoration covered in their fraternity crest, creed, and letters to the point that it looked like their room was just an extension of the fraternity house, bordering on looking like a fraternity gift shop. They had all received lettered shirts, sweatshirts, even sweatpants. There were wooden letters hanging on the wall as well as canvases intricately painted with all the things fraternity related. They had a giant pile of baskets in the corner of their living room that gifts had come in and now they didn’t know what to do with them. The last thing they had received, and probably the most perplexing, was a pair of crazy socks. John’s were turtle print, Alex’s had smiling cartoon lions on them, Thomas’ were obnoxiously purple with fleur de lis on them, and James’ were covered in apples of all things. They were expected to be wearing them when they showed up at the house. 

Alex sent a text to the number that his big had been using. It was silly: all of the numbers the bigs gave out were numbers to this free fake number app so you couldn’t trace them to any person in particular. They had all sat down and went over who they thought their big was, but they were all being mislead in different ways. This was both infuriating and intriguing as you could never be sure what was real and what was fake. Which, Alex supposed, was the whole point. If you don’t know who you’re talking to, it removes the bias you might feel towards them. His big wrote back that he was really excited for Alex to find out who he was, and that his grand-big (his big’s…big?) was being ridiculous and was also really excited. Alex gathered his stuff, gathered his roommates, and headed out the door: all of them traipsing across campus in their ridiculous knee-high socks. 

When they arrived at the fraternity house, half of their sister house was waiting to take them into the big meeting room where a giant set of curtains had been hung and sectioned off so that you couldn’t see what was behind it. Each separate curtain was intricately painted with a pledge’s name and some aspect of themselves. John’s was an amazing underwater scene where his name was painted on the bottom of a pirate ship and there were some mermen and merwomen all doing some relatively inappropriate things as well as really accurate marine life. James’ curtain was painted like a library with a large door that looked out on an ice rink. Thomas’ was an oldschool courtroom where he was sitting as judge, complete with a funny looking wig and a character that looked like James in a stripper police outfit. 

Alex stopped in front of his curtain, relatively amazed. His was decorated and painted like an 18th century writing desk bathed in candlelight with some type of document on it that if he cared enough to read was one of his most recent intro to political thought essays done in calligraphy. The details were spot on down to his flourished signature and ink blots on the page. 

“Alright kiddos, I think everyone is finally here so we can get started. Welcome to Big/Little reveal, 2016. If you haven’t had the _pleasure_ of meeting me, I am your First Lady, Martha someday-gonna-be-Washington,” a round of applause, cheering, and catcalling from the other side of the curtains went up as Martha stood on a makeshift platform where she could see over both sides of the curtain, “Now I know we all want to get started, but there’s some business to attend to first. There were some very special ladies who stepped forward to make this a meaningful experience for you littles because your bigs are actually hopeless. Let’s have a round of applause and some thank you to your big/little teams!” 

Groups of girls stepped out from behind the curtains to kiss each boy on the cheek and introduce themselves if necessary. Alex had five girls on his team, the only ones he knew being Angelica and Eliza. Eliza gave him a chaste kiss on the lips while Angelica pat him on the back and they moved on to other pledges having apparently served on multiple teams. Once all the chaos had died down, Martha picked back up her spot on the platform with the megaphone. “Now, bigs, please go stand on your side of the curtain across from the socks that match yours. Littles, please take off your shirts so that we can help you into your big/little shirt.” 

The curtain rose just enough to see people scrambling on the other side to match socks. There was a thud and some cursing followed by Laf’s accented laughter that insinuated someone had fallen since running in socks was really never a good idea. Based on the sound and inflection of the cursing, it was more than likely George Frederick. Before Alex could think on it anymore, Eliza was back in front of him, giving him a jokingly disapproving look. “Alexander, you heard Martha. Shirt off, please.” 

He blushed, but quickly stripped out of his shirt. She hummed her approval, dark eyes raking over his naked torso. He shivered, recognizing the game she was playing. Lately she had taken to getting him riled up on nights where she knew that they wouldn’t be able to do anything even if they wanted to. After looking him over longer than necessary, she pulled a red, white, and blue tie dyed tank top over his head. When it was in place, she kissed his nose and placed a matching flower crown on his head. Alex looked at her quizzically. She unzipped her jacket and revealed a matching shirt. Alex took a moment to look at the other pledges in his line of sight. Angelica was putting him in his tanktop and flower crown that suspiciously matched Alex’s. Alex could see down the line Peggy was there helping a flustered James into a mock-hockey Jersey that was black with a giant white glittery skull and bones on it. On his other side, Martha was helping undress and redress John who couldn’t help in the slightest because of his wrists. His big had apparently made him golden brace covers that matched his royal blue shirt that had a glittering prince’s crown on it. Before Alex could speculate on what each shirt could possibly mean, Martha was back up at the podium. “Alright, boys and girls, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. On my mark we are going to drop the curtain and you’re going to finally meet your big. Ladies, cameras ready. Three, two, ONE!” 

The curtain dropped and the room devolved into chaos as grown men screamed like little girls and ran up to their bigs to give them hugs or handshakes or whatever felt right for them. Cameras were flashing all around as Alex ran right up to Aaron and hugged him. Aaron seemed surprised at the affection at first, but melted into the hug. Alex broke the hug first to step back and take in the sight of his big in a matching tanktop and flower crown. “So, what’s with the flower crowns?” he asked to fill the silence. 

Aaron sighed good naturedly. “It was on the insistence from your grand-big that we all match.” 

Before Alex could ask any questions about the fraternity family hierarchy, strong familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. “Ah, look at my lovely family! I now have my little, mon petit, and mon enfant terrible!” 

Alex scoffed at Laf, “Why am I the terrible child? And what exactly am I supposed to call you then.” At the same time he was saying that, Thomas cut in, “Does this make me Hamilton’s uncle, because OH _my God_ that is hilarious.” 

Aaron laughed even as he talked, “Just call them Grand-mére, because they are going to mother hen you into submission anyways.” 

As if proving Aaron’s point, Laf moved their whole family to the side to snap a ‘traditional family photo’ which consisted of Alex on his knees while Aaron did an uncomfortable looking half squat behind him with Thomas mirroring him from the side and Laf draped across both of their shoulders in the middle. Then they were required to do a ‘silly’ picture where they all stayed in the same position, but flexed. Afterwards, they wandered around to see how the other ‘reveals’ were going. Herc and James were standing back to back with their arms crossed ‘mean muggin’ the camera. That was followed by a picture of them laughing at the other one’s face from holding a frown for so long. The group consolidated again and went over to where John was taking pictures with George and Martha. Martha, it seemed, wanted a ridiculous amount of posed pictures, and John was quickly learning to just give her what she wanted. 

The first picture Alex witnessed was similar to their uncomfortable family picture where John was half squatting in front of Martha and George. This one showed off the family of crowns on their shirts: Martha in the Queen’s tiara, George in the King’s puffy crown, and John in the Prince’s pointed crown. The next picture she made John sit in the chair while George stood behind and Martha draped herself across John’s lap. The next picture was of George in the chair and Martha and John on both his knees with John sporting a very cute blush across his freckles. The last one, Martha promised, was of George and John kissing her cheeks from each side. Alex had to admit that the last one was kind of cute. 

Once pictures were out of the way, the group made their way to various cars where none of the big and little pairs were actually allowed to drive. Apparently, it was a tradition to go to this tiny restaurant off campus and get hammered together on big/little night before coming back to drink and party some more. The group total was 12, consisting of Martha, George, John, Laf, Thomas, Aaron, Alex, Eliza, Angelica, Herc, James, and Peggy. They piled into three cars and were on their way. 

The boisterous mood of the reveal was nothing compared to the rowdiness of the group after their bigs had spiked their drinks except the DD’s, and they decided to play never have I ever. 

There was almost a riot when it was revealed that not only had Martha and George had sex on the chapter room table, but James and Thomas had as well. As a matter of fact, James and Thomas had already had sex in almost every building on campus including the sorority house. Alex earned the nickname ‘the Tomcat’ by the fact that he ‘won’ every round with Eliza which meant that they were technically the purest in the room including little Peggy who got more and more embarrassed every time Herc saw her put a finger down. The real kicker came when Herc let out a secret that only he apparently knew. He sacrificed one of his own fingers to call out John for having just recently gotten his dick pierced. That meant that everyone at the table wanted to know what kind of piercings they both had and how Herc knew about John’s before Laf did. 

Before things could get out of hand, the bills were settled and the group made their way back onto campus to party more. As people got more and more drunk, the group started to taper off. In a weird twist that Alex wasn’t expecting, Herc left first walking Peggy back home. This prompted Thomas to leave with James. Laf took John away from a pouting Martha who made John promise that he had their numbers and would be at ‘family brunch’ the next day before she would let them leave and let George pull her away. That just left Alex, Eliza, Angelica, and Aaron standing around. Alex could tell that his big wanted some alone time with Angelica, and giving him a discreet wink, managed to convince Eliza that he was drunk enough to need to be walked home. With a wave and a crude gesture before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, Alex left the fraternity house content in knowing that his family had expanded even further than his roommates that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: smilingsarah10 and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
